The Briarwolf Pact Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where the community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. (And please keep it to discussions just about the wiki... if you're organising real world events, you should be doing that on the Facebook group) To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Please keep in mind that this Wiki is a work in progress! You are more than welcome to add to it to help it become the best it can be, and the Admins (the Tribunal) will look it over your additions as soon as they practically can. In Character RP Guidelines and Tips To help people with keeping a division between IC and OOC, and avoiding confusion about why all of Althea is kicking around in the same Tavern, here are a few guidelines to help us all out. #Setting a location - With the first post of each thread, try to establish a setting. Swordcraft has provided us with enough info to at least say which province our thread is set in. There are also some named structures, or you can set a thread in an unknown area. For example, I might start a thread with "Hodenwald- The Fort". We now know my thread is in Hodenwald, at the home of Thokk. That way, people can figure out if they are justified to enter this locale/thread, in character. #Setting a background- Sure, this is clearly a group to keep things interacting between the players, but never be afraid to illuminate the setting around you before starting. So many of the threads here are starting with "X walked into the tavern". You've got to build a house before you can live in it- Don't be afraid to set the scene in the opening post, then reply to it yourself with an IC entry. #Dealing with OOC/Out of Character- Sometimes saying something OOC will be needed, even if it's as simple as clarifying something we haven't understood. There are a few ways to do this, but sadly on the internet the half-moose will not help. Use double brackets ((Like this ooc text)) to establish you're talking ooc. #Closed/ Open threads- When you start a thread, don't be afraid to denote if the thread is welcome to all players, or to a select type of player, or to only a handful of pre-selected players. This can be as simple as typing "open" if anyone can join, or "Closed - Free Company" if only Free Company members may join. #Avoid dragging others in - Don't force people into a thread or action they don't want. That's not saying don't interact, it's saying "don't expect them to be in a thread or location without prior permission". On the same level, try to make sure people know what you want out of the thread- Is it a combat thread, a diplomatic talk, a marketplace?? This will help people not wander into play they don't want. An example start post with the above guidelines; : Dalriada - Exampleton ((Closed- Dalriadan Drunkards/South)) : The clans of Dalriada have gathered to celebrate a holy night. Much drinking and rejoicing is to be had, but before long, Southman shortships are spotted off the coast... A raid is launched, and the Dalriadans will need to rush to arms to defend themselves, if they cannot talk their way out. : ((This thread is to put story to the results of friday battle 01/2/3456, as discussed between Dalriada Drunkard and South WBL's. All members of these warbands may post. This is a combat thread.)) How to help out *Tell us your character's story - Where are they from? What is their relationship with the Briarwolves? What does your character want to acheive in the warband? *Upload some pics from Swordcraft FridayNightFight or Swordcraft Quest! (please get approval from anyone and everyone who's in your photo BEFORE you upload it - no-one wants a derpy photo of themselves up on a public wiki) New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community